Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatus and methods for processing semiconductor substrates. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatus and methods for reducing particles generated by mechanical movement in a semiconductor processing chamber.
Description of the Related Art
During manufacturing of semiconductor devices, a substrate is usually processed in a processing chamber, where deposition, etching, thermal processing may be performed to the substrate. One of the reasons causing defects in semiconductor devices is particles generated in the processing chamber. Plasma cleaning may be used to remove particles in the substrate processing regions. However, particles generated in other areas of a processing chamber may not be effectively removed by plasma cleaning. For example, particles generated by mechanical movement of a throttle valve of a vacuum pump, a slit valve door, or by lift pins may present outside the processing area but may enter the processing area due to gas flow, pressure change in the processing chamber or other reasons.
Therefore, there is a need of apparatus and methods for reducing particles generated in areas outside the processing region a semiconductor processing chamber.